


You're Fantastic

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: 221B Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cosplay, Doctor Who References, Gen, IF Drabble Challenge, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to drag Sherlock to a Con and makes him cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a companion piece to the other IFDrabble I wrote (read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3300965)). Again, I know its not technically 100 words, but it's Sherlock, so I stuck with the 221B ficlet format.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy!

John wasn’t sure when the idea came to him, but, as he adjusted the felt hat on Sherlock’s head, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

“This is preposterous.” Sherlock looked down at his outfit, huffing at the mishmash of patterns, but thankful that it was muted autumnal tones. All except the scarf; the scarf was an atrocious amalgamation of colors.

“Oh, hush you,” John chided, turning to grab the scarf he’d draped across his chair. “You complain, but I can see through the thin veil that is your apparent disgust for _Doctor Who_.” The blonde flung his arms up, repeatedly draping the scarf loosely around Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock’s eyes gazed at John while he worked. The doctor had opted for one of the modern Doctors. Black pants and matching army boots added a couple extra inches, while the deep navy shirt made his eyes seem all the more radiant. Sherlock wasn’t even going to start on what the leather jacket did for him.

John stepped back taking in the sight before him. “You look fantastic,” he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Sherlock grunted in response.

John gave himself a twirl. “And how do I look?” He stopped when faced Sherlock again.

Sherlock swept another appraising eye over John before proclaiming with a matching smile, “Utterly brilliant.”


End file.
